


Share a Coke with Your Soulmate

by officialangelcas



Series: Share a Coke Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Cas is a nerd, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Young, Young Adults, share a coke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialangelcas/pseuds/officialangelcas
Summary: It's Castiel's 21st birthday and he realizes he's been pining after his best friend Dean for 10 years. He finds a Coke that says 'Share a Coke with your soulmate.' He's a complete dork and Dean is completely in shock.





	Share a Coke with Your Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Cin because of this tweet https://twitter.com/danneelsgf/status/1000534931137740800

“Ten years.”

“A decade.”

“Yeah, a decade. A decade, that’s fine. I’m fine. This is completely fine,” Cas says as he paces around the room.

“Yeah, ten years…that’s nothing. Right? It’s like...half of our lives.”

“Half our lives!” Cas looks at Sam with a completely panicked expression. He starts pacing faster until he stumbles over to the cabinet finding a brown paper bag which he starts breathing into.

“Who buys brown paper bags?” Sam asks softly and shakes his head.

“They...are...better...for...the...environment.” Cas takes the bag slowly away from his mouth and gives Sam his best death stare. It’s effective. “Wait. Really Sam? That’s what you’re worried about. That I have brown paper bags in my pantry!”

Other people at the party start giving him weird looks from behind but luckily most of them are drunk.

“Alright Cas, hey. Let’s take it down a notch. It’s your twenty first birthday. Sit down, have a legal beer. It’s great!”

Cas sighs and takes a few deep breathes noticing Sam is drinking a beer. “Hey, why are you drinking? Your brother would kill me.”

“Because dude, I need this more than you. You’re really stressing me out here,” Sam says. “So, what if it’s been ten years since you and Dean have known each other? Yesterday it was nine years and three hundred sixty-four days. What’s the substantial difference that I’m missing here?”

“I’ve been pining after your straight brother…my best friend in the whole world…for ten years…” Cas sighs. He takes the beer from Sam and downs the rest of it.

“You’re being crazy, dude. It’s your birthday, go find Dean and just have fun. You can stress about your feelings tomorrow. Dean’s been excitedly planning this surprise party for you for weeks.”

“Right, yeah…and do you see him anywhere?” Cas asks and opens the blinds that close off the small opening from the kitchen into the living room. It’s a significantly big house since it used to be his parents house until they decided that their kids were old enough to be alone and left Cas and his brothers to go and travel on their own. They hadn’t even called him to say happy birthday. “Oh look, there’s Dean over there dancing with a girl that he probably just met two minutes ago.”

“He’d probably dance with you if you asked,” Sam says and shrugs.

“I don’t like you. Why are you in here?” Cas huffs.

Sam puts his arms up in defense. “I really just came in for a Coke and you were having a panic attack…” He opens the fridge and grabs a Coke.

Cas watches him absentmindedly when he sees what’s on the side of the Coke. ‘Share a coke with your soulmate.’ “That’s it!” Cas grabs the coke out of his hand quickly right as he’s about to open it.

“Hey! I was about to drink that. You know, you aren’t a very good host. There’s plenty of cokes to go around,” Sam says and shakes his head grabbing another one.

“No, no look what it says!” Cas says pointing to the words on the side.

“Share a coke with your…are you serious Cas? Ten years and this is what you’ve come up with?”

“Yep and I’m going to go give it to him now,” Cas says and walks out of the kitchen feeling some surge of confidence. He pops his head into the window from outside of the kitchen momentarily to say, “C’mon Sam, come enjoy the party. Have a beer,” then he dashes off. The song Finesse by Bruno Mars comes on which Dean and Cas always say that they hate but last week they secretly blasted it through Cas’ speakers. He sees Dean now seated on the couch next to the girl probably ranting about how the song sucks. Cas goes over to the couch and Dean smiles widely when he sees him.

“Cas! Haven’t seen you in a bit. How’s the party, buddy? Do you like it?” he asks with a smirk.

Cas does his best to ignore the ‘buddy’ comment. “Yeah, it’s great, Dean. Even though I vaguely remember telling you I didn’t want a party.”

“That’s what makes it a surprise! It’s twenty-one, you gotta celebrate twenty-one properly,” Dean says and winks at the girl next to him.

Cas rolls his eyes. “Right, you’re right Dean. Anyway, I came over here to thank you…for the party. And it looks like I’m supposed to share this Coke with you,” he points to the side with the words and hands it off to Dean. He slowly starts to walk away with a smile planted on his face attempting to dance away with a little twirl when he trips over someone else’s foot falling directly on his ass on the floor. He says a quick apology to the girl he tripped over and then goes back to making eye contact with Dean. He stands and continues dancing and walking away. Dean is still planted there in shock as the girl tries to get his attention. There’s speakers in the next room and people dancing in there as well so he finds his friend Charlie there dancing with her girlfriend, Jo. He apologizes and smiles, “Can I steal her for a moment?

“Of course, birthday boy,” Jo smiles and goes off to mingle.

“What’s up, Cas? You don’t dance, is everything okay?” she asks and smiles. “Are you drunk?”

“No, not drunk. Only had one beer I promise. But I think I kind of accidentally on purpose told Dean how I feel,” Cas says with a straight face.

“Oh gosh, is he drunk? Is he dead? Is he dying? Are you dying?” Charlie asks looking slightly alarmed.

“No, uh none of the above, why?”

“I’m just trying to think of possible reasons why you would decide to tell Dean how you feel. Those are the only ones I can come up with,” Charlie says as if it’s obvious.

“Nope just did it on a whim and now I feel kind of like I might be sick,” Cas says his eyes widening. “Oh fuck, I should be hiding. I need to leave the country. He’s totally straight,” he says suddenly looking very stressed, like he needs a paper bag again.

“You’re such an idiot. He’s not straight which I’ve been telling you for years, but you never listen to a word I say. Just because he sleeps with only women, currently, doesn’t make him straight,” Charlie shakes her head.

“What if he comes over here and wants to talk about it?” Cas asks.

“Wait…what exactly happened? Did you run away?” Charlie asks.

Cas explains that he saw the Coke and gave it to him. “Then I danced away, he loves those cheesy films when people dance away and shit like that. I never understood because I felt pretty ridiculous doing it but I’m telling you the guys in those romantic comedy movies always seem cool doing it.”

“Yeah…that works really well in _movies_ , Cas. Please tell me you successfully exited the room quickly.”

“Well, not exactly, I tripped over this girl on the way out and fell backwards but it wasn’t that bad. I got up and danced again and saved it,” Cas smiles and nods.

Charlie faces palms and sighs deeply. “You are hopeless, Cas. Let’s hope he really likes you. And next time maybe don’t rely on movie characters for real life.”

“I should’ve pretended to be a cowboy…he loves Western films…” Cas sighs appearing lost in thought.

“No, no! No more movies, you’re the only one that cares about movies this much…and oh shit. Don’t turn around, just keep dancing. He’s coming over here.”

Cas turns around and looks making eye contact with him right away. Dean is still holding the coke, unopened. “Dean…” Cas says softly.

“Hey, Cas. Uh, Charlie, mind if I steal this one away?” he asks.

“Better do it quickly before he starts dancing again,” Charlie mumbles and walks away to find Jo.

Cas is shooting death glares at her as she walks away but she’s disappeared into the crowd too quickly to notice.

“Alright, what the hell, Cas?” Dean says appearing angry. “You haven’t talked to me all night, you give me this cryptic message on my Coke, then Sam comes to me looking all worried and asking where you are.”

Cas’ expression changes from being angry at Charlie to somber. He looks down and pulls at the sleeves of his sweater awkwardly. “Well…uh…” he sighs. “Ten years, Dean,” he whispers softly.

“What?”

“Ten years. It’s been ten years since we first met. Ten years of ‘hey buddy’ and ‘morning pal.’ I can’t take it anymore.”

“Can’t take what? You don’t want to be my friend anymore or somethin’? What am I missing here?” Dean asks looking confused.

“Ten years of this friendship that I’ve been trying to flirt with you and give you hints of how I feel. What is it people always call it? The friend zone? Yeah I’ve been trapped there.”

“You haven’t said shit! How was I supposed to know? And how is that my fault?” Dean asks shaking his head.

“Don’t…just don’t give me that bullshit. You’re not innocent. You’ve flirted right back. You’ve been giving me mixed signals for ten years. All this eye contact and canceling dates to hang out with me and make me feel better. Even when I had a date with that guy in high school, Mick! You made up some lame fucking excuse, so I would have to cancel it. But in reality you were so jealous of that guy! Every guy I’ve even tried to look at…so don’t…just don’t,” Cas says.

A couple people are glancing at them trying not to be obvious but failing. The music is pretty loud so only people close have noticed.

“I…I didn’t know you felt that way…Cas, c’mon. You have to know that I had no idea,” Dean says carefully. It’s really rare for Cas to get angry. Most of the time he’s quite the pushover and pretty quiet.

“You didn’t know? And what about…what about every year on _my_ birthday when I give _you_ a card that says happy anniversary and we spend my birthday together going to our favorite dinner spot then watching our favorite movie. I’m sorry…your favorite movie. I haven’t even gotten a card or a present from you in years. And every year on Valentine’s day I mysteriously have no plans, so we end up hanging out…because you hate Valentine’s day and don’t want to participate in the holiday, but you also don’t want to be that one guy that’s alone on Valentine’s day. Or maybe how every—”

“Alright! Alright…you’ve made your point, Cas. I just thought…I don’t know. Fuck, you’re my closest friend. I just thought. I just thought we were really good friends…I didn’t realize…”

“And how about how you planned this party in my house with everything _you_ like! I don’t like big crowds, I don’t know half of these people…I told you I wanted a quiet night in with a couple beers and that maybe for once we could watch something I like. Or do something I enjoy doing,” Cas says getting more and more frustrated.

“Me and the guys…we were just saying how much we missed everyone from high school…and how cool it would be to throw this party for you…”

“You and the guys? Really Dean? I was never friends with any of these guys, I just hung out with them because you insisted on being friends with the shittiest people. Probably because you have always been embarrassed of everything I enjoy watching or doing. You threw a party for me…with a bunch of guys I hate and girls that I don’t know. For what? So, _you_ could sleep with them? A party full of girls for your best friend that is gay, by the way. So sure, that makes plenty of sense,” Cas laughs humorlessly. “Enjoy the party, Dean. Shut everything off when you’re done. I’ll be at the movies, alone, watching what I actually wanted to go and see on my birthday. If you had actually listened to a fucking word I said then you’d know,” Cas huffs and storms out of the door despite Dean calling out for him.

He doesn’t let any tears come, not for Dean, not for anyone. He drives to the movies and when he pulls up he looks at the two tickets. Avengers: Infinity War came out today, on his birthday, he bought the tickets for Dean and him and he’d been saying for weeks that this is all he wanted to do on his birthday. Maybe if Dean had actually listened to him he’d know. But when Cas had gotten home from work to get ready and pick up Dean there was a party going on instead. He leaves the second ticket in the car and goes inside to sit through the saddest three hours of his life. He cries, for a lot of the movie. Most of the movie. He gets into his car and sees the second ticket in the passenger seat and only then does he shed tears because of Dean. He hits the steering wheel and cries angry tears then drives to his brother’s house. He shoots him a text to tell him he’s going to come stay. His brother isn’t even there. Gabriel never remembers his birthday. He uses the spare key and goes inside. He sleeps in the guest room having dreams about Dean materializing right before his eyes.

The next day, it’s a little past noon when he drives back to his house expecting Dean to be gone and for the house to be a wreck. He opens the door and his house is surprisingly spotless. The house appears to be empty with no stragglers leftover from the party. He sighs and goes into the kitchen to find something to eat for a late breakfast. When he opens the fridge he almost falls backwards. The entire fridge is filled with Coke cans. All of the Coke cans say, ‘share a Coke with your soulmate.’ He closes the fridge looking around then seeing a note taped on the fridge. It reads, ‘Share a note with your soulmate.’ He goes to look around the house and there’s a trail of Coke cans going all the way the way up the stairs. He follows them all the way to his bedroom at the sound of a can being opened and there’s Dean. He pours the Coke into two glasses. The room is decorated with Marvel and decorations of bees and Star Wars and other decorations that are definitely from the dollar store and definitely for children. “Dean…this doesn’t…this doesn’t…” Cas starts softly.

Dean stands. “Wait, before you shoot me down, which I definitely deserve, hear me out. These are decorations of all the things you like that I’ve teased you for and said that they were lame. But, I’ve seen every Star Wars, every Marvel, every Harry Potter, everything because I know how much these things mean to you. And fuck, I like them okay!” He motions to his Star Wars shirt that he’s wearing that Cas has never seen. “And I think it’s endearing that you care so much about bees since they save the Earth or something…”

“Pollinate the flowers, they pollinate the flowers and—"

“Right, you get what I’m saying…I know I tease you and say that its dorky, but I like that you like those things. And I wanted to see that Marvel movie with you and I love Valentine’s day, especially with you. And our Saturday night pizza and movie nights. And your happy anniversary cards and you! I like you and I think that we should share this Coke and every Coke, forever. There’s probably enough Coke’s in this house for that…” he trails off. “I’m sorry that I’ve been stupid all these years because I’m not confident with who I am. It’s nothing you did, it’s all my fault because I’ve been insecure about how my stupid friends see me and how I feel about you and what that means for me and—”

“Dean…” Cas starts.

“No! Please Cas! I can’t go without you because I love you! And I’m going to tell everyone! And I can’t do this…I can’t do this without you. You know I hate the word soulmate because it’s cheesy as hell but you are…mine. My soulmate or whatever. And I just…I know I fucked up these past ten years but let me make it up to you! Let me spend forever making it up to you!” Dean’s face is red, and he has tears streaming down his face as he pleads with Cas.

“Dean!”

“No, Cas! I’m sorry! I know I’m not enough for you and I know I don’t deserve you but—”

Cas cuts him off by grabbing his face and kissing him deeply. It’s not a soft kiss, it’s hard, and full of so many pent-up feelings and aggression. He tastes Dean’s salty tears as they kiss, and he pulls away with them both gasping and Dean looking shocked. He wipes Dean’s tears. “You’re an idiot,” Cas says. “And I love you and I forgive you.”

“So…you’ll share the Coke with me?” Dean asks with a stupid smile starting to form.

“Yes, Dean,” he says and smiles laughing a little.

“And every other Coke…?” he asks.

“Yes, all the Cokes…as long as this isn’t just sharing a Coke with a friend.”

“No, no I want to be…boyfriends…if you’ll have me. I know some things will have to change. I promise I’ll start listening to you more and I also have a present for you…I didn’t get to give it to you yesterday.”

“Boyfriends…yeah that sounds nice. No more of that hey buddy and morning pal, crap.”

“Would you prefer, sunshine? Mornin’ sunshine,” he says with a goofy grin.

“Just Cas is fine, thanks,” he rolls his eyes fondly. “I’ll take that present now.”

“Right!” He grabs it from under the bed. “I was going to surprise you last night…but yanno. Here ya go, sunshine.”

Cas shakes his head smiling and taking the present. He looks in the bag to find a light-yellow sweater with a bumble bee on it. It’s a big comfy sweater, one of the ones that Dean always teases him for wearing.

“I picked it out a couple weeks ago…it made me think of you. I have the receipt if you don’t like it…” he trails off.

“No…no it’s perfect Dean. Thank you. I love it. I think I’d like to put it on and then go find somewhere that has food since all of mine has been replaced with Coke.”

Dean smiles looking embarrassed. “I know it was cheesy but…”

“It’s beyond gooey and romantic and it’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. And I’m going to tell everyone, including your brother, that you’re a hopeless romantic,” Cas says and laughs lightly.

“You wouldn’t!”

“Oh, I definitely would,” he sticks his tongue out at him. “And today we’re going to go get food and then I’m taking you to see Infinity War because I want to see it again.”

“It’s a date,” Dean says.

“A real date…right?” Cas says and gives him a shy smile.

“Yes, I promise. A real date. I’ll even buy the food and the tickets.”

“And the Coke?” Cas says then falls into a fit of laughter as Dean huffs about how long it took him to find that many Coke cans that said soulmate.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I based the bumble bee sweater off of http://novak.co.vu/post/130561266888/cas-deserves-infinite-bees-and-sweaters-and-bee


End file.
